The Dimensional Mirror
by CureInfinity1
Summary: The truth behind the mirror? It all starts when the Rowdy Right Boys chase after the Power Punk girls. They cross they mirror and enter the dimension of the Power Puff Girls. In the coincidental meeting the six hero's fight with the Punks and Ruff. Betrayal, the normal life, love and perhaps the unknown new power the Rights hold.. (BubblesxBash) (BlossomxBlake) (ButtercupxBreaker)
1. Chapter 1: The Dimensional Mirror

Your skies are dark and days grey because you have no love to light your way.

-Crystal R. Kordell

**Bash POV of the Rowdy Right Boys**

The wind rushed past as our speed acccelerated. My sight fixed on three deadly girls before us. The Power Punk Girls are most hated enemy. As we are now capturing the Punks was just a mere dream of failure any way.

"Hurry up guys we're losing them" Blake yelled.

"Don't worry Blake well get them for su…. Oh a birdie!" Breaker said in delight.

Ya, like that will ever happen I thought to myself. I know because our city's name is Vilevile. The police, mayor, and people hate us and we're the good guys. Weird right!

"Ha, looks like the losers are still losers!" a cute but devilish sounding voice hissed at us.

I wiped my gaze to the blonde. Brat the blue counter part of me and by her name she is truly a BRAT! Her long dirty looking blonde hair held up by two bows. A dark blue tank top, tight black skirt and boots, and white stockings.

She also has two other sisters. Berserk the leader, she has a bunch of red wired ribbon tied to her hair as a pony tail with a pink vest and plaid skirt.

And Brute the most violent one she is dressed mostly in punk black.

Except the direction their heading is pin pointing to Professor Plutoniums lab. The girls flew down to the basement of the lab but we we're still on their trail. Then they stopped suddenly which surprised us, behind them was a huge dimly lit glowing mirror.

"Bash what is that?" Breaker asked.

"Its a dimensional mirror that Professor Plutonium created in order to travel to other dimensions so the Power Punks Girls can destroy them and take over all dimensions." I answered.

"Wow Bash where did you learn all this?" Blake questioned me.

I pulled out a textbook sized journal out of my back pocket.

"In this book I was reading called "Professor Plutoniums Book of evil inventions and plans. I got it at the evil book store down the street, duh!" I mindlessly muttered.

"Well looks like the goodie goodies already know what we're up to. That makes it so much easier! Sigh a nara boys" Berserk said as she and her sisters disappeared through the mirror.

"We have to follow them!" Blake ordered rushing after them.

"Cool!" Breaker squealed jumping through the mirror.

There was a very bright light and when we opened our eyes we were in another town.

**Blossom POV**

I sat in my room scanning a newly released cartoon. It was a boring afternoon in Townsvile but that all changed..

DING DONG!

"Blossom get the door!" Buttercup yelled.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I flew downstairs to open the door but in my surprised there were three familiar boys.

"Girls it's the Rowdy Ruff Boys..Huh?"

"Boys it's the Power Punk Girls..Huh?" Me and the boy with the red bandana coincidentally spoke at the same time.

"Where Blossom?! I'm going to give them a good old butt kicking" Buttercup yelled as she appeared in front of the door with me punching the air.

"Wait Buttercup those aren't the Rowdy Ruff Boys I think…" Bubbles stammered defending the boys in front of us. Her pig tails bobbled joining the small group.

"Your right Bubbles, excuse me who are you? I asked.

"Oh right forgot. We're the Rowdy Right Boys not ruff, I'm Blake" The boy with the short red hair said.

"Hi, I'm Breaker I like cats and puppies!" The boy with the same coloured eyes as Buttercup cheered happily.

"And I'm Bash the smart one" The boy that looked a lot like Bubbles and Boomer but with hair gel replied.

It was quite the amusing introduction.

"Wait if you the Rowdy Right Boys why is there a girl?" Buttercup questioned pointing at Blake.

"I'm a guy!" Blake screamed angrily.

"Hi I'm Bubbles. These are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup and we're the Power Puff Girls the heroes of Townsvile.

"Wow, your heroes too so are we but in another dimension!" Breaker hollered enthusiastically.

"Wait what do you mean another dimension?" I asked puzzled.

It was a sceptical problem. We let them inside so they could inform us of everything.

_**Ten Minutes Later….**_

"So you guys are telling us that your from another dimension, are supposed to protect the city of Vilevile but fail at it because our counter parts from your world win every time because we win every time in this world. So there are three evil girls that look like us from your dimension called the Power Punks Girls roaming around in the city of Townsvile! And you guys are sitting around here telling us your story. Your wasting time because maybe your counter parts here in Townsvile or should I say our dimension might be teaming up with your enemy!" I shrieked looking sarcastic.

This wasn't the time for them to be sitting around. The dangers those three girls could cause would be the up bring of disaster. I was freaking out. It was enough trouble with the Ruffs but their counter parts...

"Yup your right." Breaker lisped gesturing me for a high five.

This guy was too carefree.. I rolled my eyes in shame.

*SLAP*

"Ow!"

"Idiot, but wait we have counter parts in your world?" Blake mimicked looking confused.

I face palmed myself. These two..

"Yes Blake because technically the Power Puffs and the Rowdy Ruff's they're talking about are also our counter parts but in their world." Bash answered in a very smart manner.

I can see how he's the smart one now I thought to myself.

RING! RING!

"It's the hot line!" Bubbles interjected.

I rushed to pick up the hotline.

"Hello Power Puff Girls It's the mayor, Townsvile is under attack by the Rowdy Ruff Boys and tree girls that look like you girl hurry….."

"Mayor!…" I plopped the phone back in it's receiver. "Hurry girls the town is under attack by the boys and the Power Punk Girls lets go!" I ordered.

"Well'l come to help lets go boys!" Blake said.

We all went flew straight to Townsvile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Just as the earth goes through seasons, so does a family in the course of time endure seasons

**Boomer POV of the Rowdy Ruff Boys**

***More then ten minutes earlier***

Hi,um Boomer here, me and my brothers had nothing to do so we where heading towards "Conners Pie Shop". But along the way in mid flight we saw the Power Puff Girls on a near by building. They were just sitting there scouting the area. I hesitated but Brick ordered me to follow him.

It wasn't that I was particularly scared or anything.. But they did pack a punch and I got the bruises to prove it.

"Hey Powder Puff Girls!" Butch yelled ,starting to go straight for Buttercup but he was mistaken.

A girl that looked like Buttercup but had dark green eyes like Butch turned around and sneered a evil grin. Much more scarier then Butch while she kicked him down to another building.

I took a closer of the two girls beside her. One had a bunch of red bows that tied her hair up like a bow, and red eyes like Brick. The other one looked a lot like Bubbles but with longer pig tails and dark blue eye orbs.

"Ha! Too easy, you Rowdy Right Boys are always so weak." The girl that butt kicked Butch said laughing like a maniac.

I flinched a lot more intimidated.

Butch made his way out of the building rubble and started flying to us.

"Damn that chick hits hard for someone thats fourteen, but thats not Buttercup." Butch muttered, rubbing his swollen arm that the girl kicked.

"But it looks like they think we're someone else. I'll try talking to the red head." Brick told us.

We started to fly towards them, but the green and blue girl started to rapid fire laser beams at us. Luckily we came close enough to make the red say stop to her sisters.

"Excuse us but it looks like you girls mistaken us for those Rowdy Right Boys you speak of. We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys the villains of Townsvile. I'm Brick, he's Butch and this is Boomer." Brick said blankly, pointing at me.

The girl that looked like Bubbles came closer to take a closer look. It made me very nervous and confused at the same time.

"Hhmmmmm…. Looks like your not Bash after all to bad. Anyway I'm Brat, she's Berserk our leader and thats Brute the girl that took out your lame bother. Oh by the way we're not the Power Puff Girls your taking about we're the Power Punk Girls Viletowns top villains from another dimension." Brat told us with pride.

After she told us that they came from another dimension. I thought that they were telling the truth by the fact that they look like us and the Puffs.

I know why their the "Power Punk Girls" they really look like punks.

"Well well looks like we have some fellow villains with us today girls. The reason we're here is to destroy this town then move on to the next, but as a offering today why don't you boys join in our little game!" Berserk suggested as she smirked a evil smile that reminded me of HIM.

I leaned over to my brothers and whispered "Should we really trust them. Brute just kicked Butch into a building easily like flicking a bug of your shirt and Brat called him lame. Also I'm surprised that no one called me any insults today."

"Shut up!" Butch said annoyed.

Point one for Boomer.

"Why not Boomer we're going to be able to destroy the town now, don't be a baby!" Brick mumbled coldly, smacking the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"We're in" Brick announced.

I have a bad feeling about this. Should I tell the Power Puff Girls and those Rowdy Right Boys they we're talking about I thought to myself.

I got an idea!

"Um Brick I'm not feeling so well, I'm going home for a bit." I said hoping that it will work. So I started to head for the puffs house.

"K Boomer!" Brick shouted back to me as they stared to destroy Townsvile.

**Bubbles POV of the Power Puff Girls**

***Back to where we left of at Chapter One***

Hello, Bubbles here and were heading off to Townsvile. The mayor informed us that the Ruffs and the Punks (little nicknames I came up with) were demolishing the town. Blossoms ordered that we should go in teams and spread out to take on our other other counter parts with our dimensional counter parts.

So I'm with Bash, he's really smart. Blossoms with Blake and Buttercups with Breaker.

"Hey wait Bubbles!" Bash warned me.

I stopped and came back to him.

"Looks like someone's hiding behind those trees over there" He told me.

I used my x-ray vision to look through the tree. The stood a boy with blonde hiding..

"Bash it looks like it"s Boomer from the Rowdy Ruff Boys, your other counter part." I started.

"Lets see what he wants. I'll go right and you go left."He said.

"Okey doki"

I flew to the left side of the tree. Me and Bash used our powers to speak to each other. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Lets scare him, jump out and scream BOO in five, four ,three ,two ,one."

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!…"Boomer screamed and then fainted.

"Maybe it was a little to scary." I joked to Bash.

It was funny because the way we did it was a bit cheesy.

"Ya.." Bash replied dumbfounded.

**Blake POV of the Rowdy Right Boys**

Hey its Blake! Me and Blossom are heading north to where Berserk and the Brick guy might be. We flew over to the Mayors office, the building was a wreck with Berserk and Brick making a victory pose.

"Their over there, lets get em!" Blossom ordered.

We zoomed over tackling the two. I took on Berserk and Blossom took on Brick. It was so intense, but for some reason battling Berserk started to get a little easier then in our other dimension.

Berserk then took in a huge breath of fire and shot it at me. I was able to dodge but bumped into Blossom. We both flew to the rubble of the mayors office.

"Ow my arm!" Blossom yelped.

"Sorry Blossom!" I said still trying to get up.

"Its not your fault Blake, Brick kicked me really hard I think its broken. The Chemical X won't be able to make it heal in time." She told me.

After hearing that I became much angrier and focused my fire and laser eyes to Berserk and Brick . They both fell out of the sky a crashing next to us, but still sent me flying the other direction.

Wow I thought to myself a new power. I then started to beat the crap out of them. I was releasing all kinds of red energy from my hands and around me. Berserk luckily punched me to stop the beating, she spit out some blood and yelled.

"Well looks like the loser came with a buddy but we'll seattle this a different time." She yelled while helping the Brick dude up and flew away.

I flew over to Blossom trying to help her secure her arm.

"Thanks, but that energy was that a new power?" Blossom asked.

I was surprised that she knew.

"How did you know?" I questioned her.

"One of my power I can read minds but only to my sisters and you guys I guess." She said.

"Cool! But lets take you to the hospital and then look for the others.

Buttercup P.O.V.

Hey it Buttercup and sh** its taking forever to find those Power Punk whatevers and The Rowdy Ruff Boys. The worst part is that I'm stuck with the idiot Breaker. We're heading for the candy shop west of Townsvile.

"Hey a birdie!" Breaker said.

*Slap*

"Focus on the task at hand!" I yelled.

ZAP!

A green beam was heading straight for u…


End file.
